Now and Forever
by LoveAusllyForever
Summary: After dating for about 2 years, Tony and Pepper are finally getting married. And, Tony has a surprise for Pepper.


'Finally,' Pepper thought, 'Today is the day. I can't believe I am finally getting married!' She was putting on her wedding dress with the help of Roberta and Annie, the mutant. She was going to have 3 bridesmaids: Roberta, Annie, and she decided to also have Black Widow a.k.a Natasha. Annie looked at Pepper with a big smile, "Are you ready, Pepper?" She asked. Pepper nodded happily and sat down in a chair to wait for the wedding to start. Their wedding was going to be on the Tomorrow Academy's roof where they had first met.

Tony was talking to all of his friends on the Academy's roof. Everyone was going to be there. Tony's dad, Rhodey, Hawkeye a.k.a Clint, Happy, Black Panther, Rick Jones and Hulk, Nick Fury, and a bunch of other people that Tony and Pepper had gone to school with. Pepper did not know that Nick Fury was going to be there and it was going to be a surprise from Tony. He had called up Nick Fury and convinced him to let Pepper have a trial run to join shield. She had enough practice since she became Rescue.

Finally, Pepper heard the wedding music start to play. First, Rhodey (the best man) and Annie walked across the roof and then it was Roberta and Howard walked across the roof. Tony was standing at the alter (the side of the roof) when the wedding march began and everyone stood up from their seats and looked back at the entrance to the roof. There, Pepper stood with her father at her side and she looked at Tony with a big smile.

Pepper was wearing a beautiful, white wedding dress that flowed behind her. She looked down at her feet as they pulled her forward toward her Tony. When Pepper and her dad reached Tony, her dad gave Pepper a kiss on the cheek and gave her hand to Tony. "Take care of my little girl," He whispered as Tony took her hand. "I will." Tony whispered back.

The wedding went on and it was now time to say their own vows to each other. Pepper looked at Tony with a smile and entwined her fingers with his, opening her mouth to speak. "Tony, you and I have been through so much together, whether it was good moments or bad moments. You have always been there for me and me for you. Who could have known that the one day that we were both on the roof, you, me, and Rhodey would become best friends forever that same day. I'm just so happy that I was lucky enough to meet you and I would never want to go back and change that day. I love you." She finished kissed him on the cheek. It was now Tony's turn. "Pepper, you know that I would always be there and listen to you, even considering how much you talk." He joked. "That first day when talking to you on the roof, I was still listening. Rhodey had told me that you were a little crazy in the head but I didn't care. I loved how you were always there if I needed you. When I was in the hospital after that fight with Whiplash, you just stayed there by my side while I was sleeping and just held my hand, praying I would be okay. After I gave you that little kiss on the cheek after the invasion, it was then that I finally realized by feelings for you. I'm just sorry it took so long to realize that I love you. I love you, forever." Tony finished and Pepper had tears in her eyes.

Finally, the Preacher said the words, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tony held Pepper's hand and kissed her, hearing their friends and family cheering. It was now that Tony and Pepper would be together now and forever.

That night at the reception, which was being held outside the armory, Tony saw Nick Fury walking towards him and Pepper. Tony pulled Pepper off to the side and kissed her lightly, "I have a surprise for you." He told her. Pepper looked at him and tilted her head. Tony looked at Fury when he approached them and Pepper looked to, biting her lip with a smile. Tony held out his hand and General Fury took it, "Thank you for coming today, General Fury." He took his hand back. "You are very welcome, Tony." The general said and looked at Pepper.

"Mrs. Potts…or now I guess I should say Mrs. Stark. I would like to talk to you and Tony alone, if that's okay." He asked nicely and Pepper nodded with a huge smile. "Of course!" Pepper said and they all went to the armory to talk. They sat down and Nick looked at Pepper, "Mrs. Stark, Tony came to the S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarrier and talked to me a lot about you. He told me how you and he would go out as Iron Man and Rescue to fight Killer Strike and Unicorn, and how you would always beat Killer Strike before he got done with Unicorn. I was amazed to hear how well you fought and tried your hardest to accomplish anything. It got me thinking, and well, I have decided something that I'm sure you will like." Pepper looked at Tony and back at Fury, "Okay?" She said, not expecting what was going to be asked. "Pepper 'Stark', S.H.I.E.L.D. would love to have you as an agent. And yes, you would get a jetpack…" He added. Pepper's eyes were wide and she sat there, not moving. "Pepper? Are you okay?" Tony asked, pulling her close.

Pepper blinked her eyes a few times before looking at Tony, "Yeah, I'm amazing." She said, incredibly happy. Fury stood up and so did the newly married couple. "Well?" He asked. "Of course! I would love to join S.H.I.E.L.D.! I mean, it's only been my dream since I was a kid." Pepper hugged Nick Fury suddenly and it surprised him. He looked at Tony, who motions for him to give her a small hug back. Tony was happy to see that his wife was happier than she had been in her entire life.

Pepper let go after a minute and stood back next to Tony. Tony looked at Fury, "Thank you…" He said. Fury nodded and left the armory, allowing Tony and Pepper to have some alone time. Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper and leaned down to kiss her. "Tony, I can't believe you did this for me! Thank you so much!" She said through tears of joy and reached up to pull his face to hers and kissed him.

They went back outside and the music was playing. Tony put his hands on Pepper's sides and Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. They moved to the slow song that was playing, with their foreheads pressed against each other. "I love you, Pep." Tony said and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Tony." She replied and leaned her head against his chest.

They stayed that way for the rest of the reception, happier than ever for the rest of their lives.

Loving each other Now and Forever.


End file.
